


Blabbermouth

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Out of Character, Peer Pressure, Protective Natasha Romanov, don't read if you are going to complain, extremly cheesy ending, hurt reader, hurth steve, she knows the reader and Steve still like each other, steve should of kept his mouth shut, terrible grammer, the guys pressured steve, the reader is like a sister to Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: At the end of your first date with Steve you two end up sleeping together. The following day you are overcome with sadness when you hear Steve talking to the guys about what happened the night before.





	Blabbermouth

Steve Rogers was undeniably the most attractive and most kind-hearted man you had ever met. You have dreamt about him asking you out ever since you joined the team but thought he only saw you as a teammate. So it came as a surprise to you when he came up to you after training and asked if you would go on a date with him. "Y/n would you like to go on a date with me?" Steve gave you a small smile and hoped you'd say yes.

What you didn't know was that Steve liked you back and he found himself staring at you when you weren't looking. After a very long conversation with Bucky and sam he promised them that he would finally ask you out on a date. "I would love to steve ! ! !" You were so excited he asked you that you actually leaned in a kissed him on the cheek. Horrified by what you did you began to apologize "oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

"That's more than ok y/n, um I'll pick you tonight at seven" this time Steve leaned in and kissed your cheek before he left the gym and went straight to Bucky's room to tell him the news.

The second you left the gym you ran to your best friend Natasha's room and told her what happened. She was so excited for you because she knew you had the biggest crush on Steve and offered to help you get ready for the date.

* * *

 When Steve picked you up for your date he had a smile on his face and was holding a vase filled with tulips. "Wow you look gorgeous" Steve couldn't help but check you out. "Oh these are for you. They didn't come with the vase, I just put them in here so you didn't just have tulip laying on your desk."

"Thank you Steve" you felt your face heating up as you accepted the flowers and placed them on your desk next to a framed photo of you with the team. "Ready to go?" You both walked out of your room holding hands.

* * *

 

The date was everything you could have wished for and more. You guys rode on a horse-drawn carriage before he surprised you with tickets to see Hamilton. He knew you've been dying to see the play ever since it came out but it was impossible to get tickets to it. After the show you kept thanking Steve for the surprise until you guys arrived at your door. "Thank you for taking me out on a date Steve, I had a great time" you were smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you had a great time." Steve rested his hand on your lower back and the other on your jaw. The tension between the two of you started to grow as you stared each other in the eye until you finally give in and kissed him. The sweet kiss turned into make out session with Steve pressing you against your door. 

In desperate need of air you finally broke your kiss with Steve and gasped for air "Do you want to come in and well you know continue our date?"

It took a minute for steve to understand what you meant by that but when he realized it his eyes widened. "Wow I would love to but I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to."

"I want to steve, I really want to" you took Steve's hand and dragged him inside your bedroom where you spend hours having sex.

* * *

 The rays of the sun peeping through your curtains caused you to wake up. At first in your sleepy haze you began to panic you felt an arm around you waist but quickly remembered what happened the night before. You rolled over carefully so you could face Steve and notice he was already awake "good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"About fifteen minutes" Steve responded in a raspy voice. "I didn't want to wake you up so I've just been laying here and watching you sleep."

"That's creepy" you laughed "Do you want to go get breakfast?" you asked Steve.

"I would love too but I have to train with Buck and sam in a few minutes. How about lunch?" Steve stared at your lovingly and started rubbing your back.

"I would love to have lunch with you" you guys got dressed and kissed each other goodbye so you could start your day.

* * *

 

Right when the clock struck twelve you jumped out of your chair and grabbed your bag before you left your office. You waited for Steve at the lobby for ten minutes before you decided to ask if he was still in the building "Friday is Steve still in the building?"

"Yes captain Rogers is still here. He is currently in the living room would you like for me to tell him that you request his presence ms. Y/l/n" the AI responded

"That's ok I'll go up there myself. Thank you Friday." you got back on the elevator and made you way up to the third floor. By the time you reached floor you could hear your stomach growling "you better not growl when we're with Steve" you whispered to your belly before you stepped out of the elevator and made your way towards the living room. 

You were about to enter the living room but stopped when you heard Steve's voice "Yeah she was good, amazing actually. She was a lot more kinkier than I would have imagined. We spent hours going at it and we only stopped because we had to get some sleep in so we weren't tired for work." you felt your heart drop as he continued telling someone about your night together.  
Not wanting the person Steve was talking with to know more about what happened the night before you walked into the room and realized Steve was talking to all the male avengers. All of them had grins on their faces.

"Wow Steve really? I honestly thought you weren't like all the other guys I dated who would brag about sleeping with me. I guess I was wrong" you blurted out and caught everyone's attention. Steve looked over at you in horror and was about to explain why he was talking about it in the first place but you ran out of the room.

"Nice one punk" Bucky shoved Steve. 

"Are you kidding me! I didn't want to tell you guys anything but you guys kept nagging me and nagging me all morning. Now because I gave in and told you I might have just ruined any chances that I had with y/n." Steve glared at the men in the room before he hid his face in his hands.

* * *

 By the time you got to the elevator you were sobbing and you hoped that you didn't run into anyone. But with your luck right when the elevator door opened and revealed Natasha. She was looking at her phone before she looked up at you "hey y/n" she smiled at you but immediately frowned when she noticed your red eyes and wet cheeks "what's wrong sweetie". You told her what happened with Steve and the guys and to say she was pissed would be an understatement. "That punk is going to pay. Go up to your room and start picking out dvd's, we're going to have a girls night." she gave you a tight hug before you stepped into the elevator and went up to your floor.

Fueled with rage Natasha began searching for Steve. She finally found him on the couch with his head in his hands as the rest of the guys were looking at him with pity. "STEVEN GRANT ROGERS ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ! ! ! "

"Nat calm down. You can clearly see that Steve knows he messed up but it was our fault because we kept nagging him for details of what happened with him and y/n after they came back from their date." sam spoke up but immediately regretted it when Natasha glared at him. 

"Are you guys out of your mind ! ! ! Why would you nag your friend for details of their sex life? Is yours so bad that you need to hear someone else's so you can jerk off to it later on at night?" Natasha looked at everyone in the room in the eye. Everyone stayed silent for a awhile before Natasha spoke up again "Well congratulations guys, you just ruined your friend chances of being in a relationship with y/n. I hope those details about their night together was worth it." Natasha stormed out of the room and began searching for Wanda and pepper so they could have a girls night.

* * *

It has been two weeks since you last spoke to Steve and it was absolutely killing him. He would get excited when he'd see your face first thing in the morning and say hello to him but now you won't even look him in the eye.

Of course the guys came up to you multiple times in the to tell you that they pressured him into telling them but you didn't want to hear it. You were so hurt that they would ask for those details in the first place that you didn't even want to see them. Instead you locked yourself in your room and only came out to eat or train with Natasha who was deeply concerned about your well being.

It absolutely destroyed Natasha seeing you so sad because she saw you as her little sister. She knew deep down you still liked Steve so she decided to visit you to see if you'd be willing to give him a second chance. "hey sweetie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah come in" you put your hairbrush down and joined her on your bed.

"This is about you and Steve" the room went silent for a second.

A part of you knew she was going to bring him up. "What about us?"

"I'm going to be straight forward right and ask, do you still have feelings for Steve?" Natasha's voice was soft.

A part of you wanted to lie and say no because you were still mad about what happened but at the same time you could never lie to Natasha. You bit your lip and nodded "yes I do but you know my past about the guys I dated and how they'd blab to their friends about it. One guy actually wrote a blog post about it and I didn't find out until my family called me and told me about it."

"But he's not like those idiots you dated. Yes he shouldn't have told the guys about what you guys did but sam told me they kept pressuring him until Steve snapped and told them. What I'm trying to get is that if you really like him you'll give him another chance and if he blabs again you can just cut him off of your life. But please really think about it, that's all I'm asking." With that Natasha got up and walked out of your room with the hope that you'll give Steve a second chance.

You stayed in the same spot for half an hour contemplating what Natasha said. Yes it hurt like hell overhearing Steve telling the guys about your night together but not speaking to him or acknowledge his presence was 100x worse. Finally deciding what you wanted to do you took a deep breath and change out of your sweats before went over to Steve's room.

* * *

 By the time you arrived at Steve's door you felt your heart racing and decided to knock on his door before you changed your mind. You could hear Steve's voice on the other side saying to come in "Hey Steve" you said quietly and got Steve's attention. When he looked over at you he felt his heart pounding when he noticed you were wearing the dress you wore when you first met him.

"Y/n" he whispered.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you and ignoring you. The guys have been telling me that you didn't want to tell them about that night but that they kept nagging you until you broke." you started playing with your thumbs

"No no no please don't apologize" Steve stood up and walked towards you. "I shouldn't have said anything about our night together to the guys. That night was so special to me, you're special to me. Do you think you can give me another shot?"

"I really want to be with you steve. I just. Promise me you'll never tell the guys about what we do in our private time?" you bit your bottom lip and waited for his response.

"I promise" Steve grabbed your hands and kissed them. "I haven't eaten yet, would you like to go get something to eat at the diner a few blocks from here?"

"I would really like that" you felt tears streaming down your face and you but Steve wiped them first before he leaned in a kissed you.

"Let's go" Steve held your hand as you guys walk out of his room with smiles on your faces.


End file.
